


Драконокросс драбблы

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), Godzilla: The Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	Драконокросс драбблы

**"Не будь ко мне жестоко"**

— Что?! И тут?! Да вы издеваетесь! — кричал в небеса пять-минут-как-покойник-Тайвин Ланнистер, но небеса лишь сильнее озарялись всполохами от молний трехглавого дракона.

**Досадное упущение**

— Неужели ни один из моих предков не догадался согрешить с каким-нибудь Таргариеном?! — простонал Джона Алан, наблюдая за полетом Гидоры на экране. — Насколько все сейчас было бы проще!


End file.
